Three commercial jets went down in 2014 and the protracted searches for the black boxes are presenting new demands for aviation security and rescue. In the high profile disappearance of Malaysia Airlines flight MH370, search and rescue were unable to locate where the plane crashed exactly and the black box is still yet to be found. The disappearance of Malaysia Airlines MH370 triggered extensive discussions within the aviation community. In view of the foregoing, there are needs for systems and methods for retrieving the data found in a flight data recorder or black box more quickly and for obtaining more information about the circumstances leading up to a plane crash.